Stupid Donghae
by sherry404
Summary: Love is being stupid together.. Love makes us do stupid things.. haehyuk


Title: Stupid Donghae

Genre: drama

Rating: pg-13

Length: One-shots

Story by Yundezz

Translated by Hikarichan [thanks for ur time, sist ^^]

* * *

Donghae, a regular student of Shinhwa High School that doesn't seem to ever touch something called 'textbook' for as long as he studied there. Hyukjae, on the other hand, is the exact opposite, the boy cling to the book like his life depends on it.

They had been friend for as long as they could remember. They knew each other like the back of their palms. For example Donghae knew things like, when Hyukjae was busy with his book, he shouldn't bother him ever, like EVER, so instead he should just wait.

And Hyukjae knew something like, even though Donghae held the title of the stupidest in the class (whereas Hyukjae is the smartest), he knew better Donghae wasn't actually stupid, the fish-head only think studying as something too bothersome to do. He knew alright, he knew that Donghae actually had a higher IQ, higher than him actually. But why Donghae decided not to study ever, he never knew.

"My brain is so full of you, I got no more space for studying."

Hyukjae never know what to react when his bestfriend utter such things.

Was he kidding or what? This isn't funny.

.

At the time when the final exam was getting nearer, Donghae's parents warned him seriously about his study. But of course, the lecturer didn't stay long on Donghae's head. It reached the point where his parents had given up, and so does their homeroom teacher. Donghae never actually skipped class without notice or anything, but his teacher's voice is like a lullaby for him, no matter how, he always ended up sleeping in any class. And every assignment admitted to the teacher wasn't actually his work, it was Hyukjae's work. Please keep this a secret, it'll be kind of trouble.

Well now if that's the case, the last resort is only Hyukjae.

No matter how Donghae ignored either his parents or his teachers, he listened to Hyukjae, and the poor boy is trusted by these adults to put senses in Donghae's head.

It's not like Hyukjae didn't want to help. He was dying to know what the heck was happening to his bestfriend. He didn't recall anything that could initiate the change in Donghae's behavior. This made him doubting his position as 'the only bestfriend of Lee Donghae' because he just couldn't figure it out. Not a clue.

.

"Donghae, I am still your best firnd, right?" Hyukjae asked Donghae as he joined him in his table in the cafeteria. He started eating his lunch as he waited for Donghae to answer.

"What kind of question is that?" Donghae asked back, he saw Hyukjae shrugged before offering him his sandwich and he gladly took a couple of bites.

"You never told me… why you turned to be like this."

"I told you many times already." Donghae answered casually, taking out he's currently reading, trying to find the last page he read before Hyukjae came interrupting earlier

Hyukjae sighed tiredly. "The final exam is two weeks from now" He shared the history book he's reading to Donghae but Donghae shrugged at the sight of the textbook.

"Reading made me sleepy."

"You read comics all the time!"

"There are pictures here, not hundred pages of boring materials written in such small letters!" He shoves the comics to Hyukjae's face.

Hyukjae was about to throw something back when someone came to his side, "Hyuk, have you found the right time to finish our science project?"

"hi nichkhun" hyukjae turned around to see the Thai boy. "Yes. Afterschool today in my house, what do you think?"

Nickhun said it was perfect and then they started their conversation about science. Both of them snapped when Donghae suddenly slammed the table hard as he stood up and then he left the cafeteria just like that. Hyukjae was bewildered, Donghae is getting weirder everyday.

Donghae's behavior gets weirder as he seemed kind of avoiding Hyukjae the next day. Hyukjae didn't understand, what is it that he did to make Donghae like this?

.

This is unusual. It's almost the time the bell rings and the class begin but Hyukjae was nowhere in sight. He couldn't help but worry. Was Hyukjae sick? Did something happen to him? He felt guilty because unlike usual, he didn't come to pick the other this morning.

Before Donghae decided to ditch the class, Hyukjae entered the class. From the way he breath Donghae could tell that he had been running all the way here in order to come on time.

Hyukjae smiled as his eyes met Doghae's. He greeted him like usual although he was still panting. At the back of his head, Donghae question what made Hyukjae almost late, because he never came late.

That day was the only time Donghae didn't sleep to his teacher's lecturer. Although to be honest, he didn't pay much attention to Mr. Park, but the boy beside him who kept on yawning. Hyukjae seemed to try hard not to fall asleep, such a rare sight. What is going on actually?

The yawning did happen until the ends of the period. And until the end of the next period.

As the teacher dismissed the class, Hyukjae told Donghae to wait and he took out his sketchbook from his bag. Donghae knew that painting is Hyukjae's 'secret' passion. He gave Hyukjae his first sketchbook in his thirteenth birthday. And Hyukjae return the favor by giving Donghae a bunch of pictures of their memories together for his birthday. Donghae framed them on his room. Saying that it was the best gift he ever had, even better than the limited edition game his parents got him that time.

"Here," Hyukjae offered the sketchbook for Donghae to take. Donghae crooked an eyebrow in confusion, nevertheless he took it. He opened the thirty-paged book and he was taken aback.

"Don't tell me you didn't sleep for days just to make this for me?" Donghae really hoped that he would be wrong.

"I just want to help you learning in the easiest way possible, you said you hate text book so I made you an illustrated book about the materials we are learning, I know it wasn't as interesting as your favorite comic books but I hope it helps," Hyukjae smiled his signature gummy smile and Donghae's breath stop.

Donghae couldn't believe it. He just didn't think that Hyukjae would go that far only for him. He loathed himself for being such an idiot. Hyukjae was sincere, he knew, but it didn't make him hate himself less.

Hyukjae was bewildered when Donghae slowly stood up and leave the classroom just like that. Hyukjae chose not to go after him for the time being, he had to work on the assignment due today, two assignments of course, for him and his best friend. It's not good in any way but he cared too much about Donghae to let him failed the class. Oh, please keep this a secret too.

.

Donghae curses as he looked at the clear sky above. He always went to the rooftop to clear his mind (and to sleep).

"Why do I have such stupid best friend? Doesn't it clear I am crazy about him?" he muttered in frustration.

It's stupid but the reason he didn't care anymore about studying was because he was bothered by the fact there are so many people hangs around his Hyukjae, saying they needed help about some materials or stuff but it was a bullshit, he knew, they just want to make a move on his Hyukjae. Nevertheless, he felt left behind, so he did the lazy ass act to get his best friend's attention back, little did he knew it turns out to be a habit not to study.

When Donghae entered the chemistry class, he found Hyukjae nowhere in his sight. It's weird because this is Hyukjae's favorite class. Donghae asked the boy who always sit beside Hyukjae where his bestfriend was.

"He was here, but he was taken to the health room, he didn't seem well, looks like he had a fever or something, so earlier Kibum-"

That's all Donghae needed to hear before he dashed out of the room.

Kim Kibum is one of those people he wanted to kick in the shin because he obviously interested in Hyukjae and they are quite close that's why that guy with killer smile is dangerous. But above all that, he was extremely worried about Hyukjae. He had to see he was okay.

When he entered the health room, he spotted Hyukjae sleeping peacefully in one of the bed, covered with brown blanket.

Donghae sat near the bed and he reached out his hands to touch Euhyuk's forehead. He sighed, the temperature is indeed high.

"Why are you being like this? You've been torturing me for such a long time... You let those wuss Kyuhyun, kibum, nichkhun, siwon, chansung get too close to you... it tortured me so much, you know… and now you made me worried sick…"

Donghae paused, watching his best friend's face as he contemplated why the heck he had the balls to talk to Hyukjae only when he was asleep. Now that he thought about it, it's not those people's fault, it's always been his. He stroke the flawless face of his bestfriend, chuckling as he finally grasp how deep he actually fall for Hyukjae.

"I love you, hyukkie. I really do."

Silence.

Donghae was startled when Hyukjae suddenly moved his sleeping position to his side, facing Donghae. The redhead opened his eyes slowly and smiled tenderly at Donghae.

"You mean it?"

Donghae nodded after he pass the shocked phase.

"Then I love you too."

Donghae could snap or scream 'WHAT?!' but those are too comical. It's just hard to believe that what he thought as infinite one sided love is finally being returned. It was hard to believe but he really hear it from Hyukjae, right? it was no illusion.

Then he remembered something about Hyukjae and he felt like something punch him in the face.

Donghae chuckled and Hyukjae closed his eyes, the smile never left his face, though.

"Idiot." He flicked Hyukjae's nose playfully.

That wasn't referred to Hyukjae, but to himself. He was stupid. Stupid. They could be together as a couple for a long time if he hadn't been such an idiot for not finding a right way to properly say the three words to Hyukjae.

Hyukjae had always loved him. How could he forgot it and just remember it then? It has always been on his bedroom. Hyukjae's greatest present, the paintings. The simplest one, the one he kept in the corner. The small letter written at the end of the paintings of both of them.

It was an "I love you."


End file.
